MY ANSWER
by rocketeer7
Summary: Baekhyun merasa sangat berdosa telah mendustai namja sebaik dan sesetia Chanyeol. Namun, semenjak kedatangan namja itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga menyimpan sebuah rasa pada namja itu. "Kau mau kemana, Baek? Malam malam begini," "Chanyeol, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?" "Jaga hatimu, Baek..." BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK & HUNBAEK slight KAIBAEK FF! YAOI, BL, DLDR!


_**My Answer**_

_**.**_

_**Scripwriter : rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**_

_**.**_

Byun Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan tangan suaminya—Park Chanyeol—melingkar erat di perutnya. Ia melihat suaminya yang sedang tertidur lelap, lalu tersenyum miris. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun mengeceknya, dan melihat 3 pesan masuk.

_From : OSH_

_Saturday, 14th of March ; 20.00 PM_

_Hei, sudah tidur?_

_From : OSH_

_Saturday, 14th of March ; 21.33 PM_

_Kenapa tidak menjawab?_

_From : OSH_

_Saturday, 14th of March ; 22.02 PM_

_Kau sedang bersama Chanyeol-hyung ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang, aku mencintaimu._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, dan melihat suaminya kembali. Dia merasa sangat berdosa telah mendustai namja sebaik dan sesetia Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun lalu terangkat, mengelus surai hitam milik Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling jahat karena telah menyakiti hati namja sebaik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah setahun yang lalu. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mencintainya. Chanyeol juga memberikan Baekhyun hadiah sebuah rumah mewah di Gangnam. Chanyeol adalah CEO dari Jansil Coorporation, perusahaan kedua terbesar di asia. Dan Baekhyun adalah anak dari dokter bedah ternama di Korea Selatan, bahkan di Asia sekalipun. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

Namun, semenjak kedatangan namja itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga menyimpan sebuah rasa pada namja itu. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia mencintai dua namja sekaligus—Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Ratusan kali Oh Sehun menyuruhnya menceraikan Chanyeol dan menikah dengannya, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa. Ia masih sangat amat mencintai Park Chanyeol. Ia lebih baik mati daripada bercerai dengan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membetulkan selimut Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka. Baekhyun lalu melihat adik suaminya—Park Jongin, sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sambil menggunakan headsetnya. Jongin lalu berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Pagi, hyung."

"Ne, pagi, Jongin-ah." Baekhyun melempar senyumnya pada Jongin.

Tanpa basa basi, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan cepat. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan sikap adik iparnya ini. Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung mengikuti Jongin karena badannya masih sakit semua akibat aktivitas malam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semalam. Jongin membawa Baekhyun menuju taman belakang rumah.

"Wae geurae, Jongin-ah?" Baekhyun menatap bingung adik iparnya itu.

"Hyung..." Jongin lalu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, "...aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan melepas pegangan tangan Jongin, "Tidak, Jongin-ah. Ini salah, aku adalah suami kakakmu. Dan kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo."

"Apakah salah untuk mencintai seseorang, hyung? Apakah salah jika aku berharap bahwa suatu hari kau akan melepas Chanyeol-hyung demi aku? Apa salah jika aku berharap kau akan mencintaiku juga?" Jongin kembali menggapai tangan Baekhyun, "aku bahkan rela mati untukmu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Astaga, Jongin-ah, lepaskan, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol melihat?" Baekhyun buru buru melepas pegangan tangan Jongin. Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Kau tidak usah memasak sarapan hyung, biar aku saja yang memasak. Dan satu lagi, aku berjanji bahwa cintaku untukmu adalah selamanya, dan sekeras apapun kau menyuruhku berhenti untuk mencintaimu, kau takkan pernah bisa."

Baekhyun merasa sangat berdosa, kepada Park Jongin, Park Chanyeol suaminya, dan Oh Sehun. Namun Baekhyun merasa paling berdosa kepada suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Ia telah berselingkuh di belakangnya bersama Oh Sehun, dan ternyata adiknya juga mencintainya. Baekhyun merasa sangat jahat, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Namun ia hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Nyatanya, bukan hanya Park Chanyeol yang tersakiti disini. Jika ia melepas Oh Sehun, ia pasti juga akan tersakiti. Namun, jika ia melepaskan Park Chanyeol, ia bisa mati. Disini Baekhyun dilanda kebingungan yang teramat sangat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghianati suaminya.

"Lupakan aku, Jongin."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan aku."

"Baekhyun-hyung, aku tidak bisa. Maaf, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau mencintai Chanyeol-hyung, namun aku juga tidak memilih untuk mencintaimu. Hatiku yang memilih. Hanya kau satu satunya namja di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku hidup, juga membuatku mati." Jongin merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Lepas, Jongin."

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun yang jernih dan menenangkan, ia sadar ia telah terjatuh jauh dalam pesona kakak iparnya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sehingga Jongin jatuh terlalu dalam dalam pesona Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia mencintai Byun Baekhyun, dan ia akan selalu mencintainya sampai kapanpun.

"Hei, Baek sayang? Kau disana?" suara Chanyeol memecah pandang-memandang Jongin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu buru buru merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum dan mundur menjauhi Jongin.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa Yeol?" Sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu muncul di ambang pintu dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum begitu manisnya. Chanyeol lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya posesif. Baekhyun lalu membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"Err, hyung, aku akan memasak sarapan dulu." Jongin tidak ingin berlama lama melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak ingin lama lama hatinya tersakiti. Walaupun ia sudah tahu konsekuensi jika ia mencintai kakak iparnya—Jongin harus rela hatinya tersakiti setiap kali melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eh, Jongin. Biar aku saja." Sela Baekhyun.

"Ah, ani hyung. Kau lanjutkan saja bersama Chanyeol hyung, nanti akan kupanggil kalian berdua." Tanpa basa basi dan tanpa melihat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, Jongin pergi menuju ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Baek, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja?" Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun yang memang tergolong cantik untuk ukuran namja. Baekhyun yang dipandang oleh Chanyeol hanye tersipu malu.

"Aku ini tampan, Chan!" pout Baekhyun, "tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali."

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, Baek. Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum oleh perlakuan suaminya itu. Sangat manis.

"Eum. Kau juga."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Ia sudah semester akhir di Seoul University di prodi kedokteran. Disinilah ia bertemu Oh Sehun, namja yang menarik perhatiannya selain Park Chanyeol. Oh Sehun adalah adik kelas Baekhyun, dan Oh Sehun menembak Baekhyun saat ia sudah tahu jelas bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki suami. Saat itu tanggal 6 mei ulangtahun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun mengajaknya ke atap gedung universitas. Disana Sehun menyiapkan 1000 tangkai tulip kuning kesukaan Baekhyun walaupun saat itu sedang tidak musim. Sehun juga memberi Baekhyun gelang berukirkan S-B untuk mempropose Baekhyun. Sehun benar benar merangkai kata-kata sebaik dan seromantis mungkin hanya untuk Baekhyun. Gelang tersebut hingga sekarang masih bertengger di tangan Baekhyun.

"Pagi, sayang." Baekhyun merasakan ada yang menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Baekhyun tersenyum, dari suara dan tangannya saja ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

"Hun-ah, apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak ada kuliah?" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kedua matanya. Sehun memajukan wajahnya sehingga sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Sehun tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu.

"Ani. Aku ada kelas sore,"

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Untuk melihat kekasihku yang paling aku sayangi, tentunya. Aku tahu kau ada kelas pagi, hyung. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melepas rinduku dengan bertemu denganmu." Sehun mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Kau ini, bukannya kemarin kita sudah bertemu? Oh ya, Hun-ah... maafkan aku karena tidak membalas pesanmu kemarin, yah, kau tahu lah..." Baekhyun mulai tidak enak dengan Sehun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut Sehun akan marah. Sehun yang mengetahui kekasihnya itu sedang berkecamuk, ia lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, hyung. Bagiku menjadi kekasihmu saja adalah anugerah terindah, Byun Baekhyun. Aku merasa sudah memilikimu seutuhnya." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun yang begitu dewasa dan penuh pengertian. Bahkan Sehun terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Hun-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun lalu berjinjit dan mengecup singkat pipi Sehun. Sehun terkikik melihat kelakuan manis kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya di pipi?"

"Eung? Tentu saja, kau mau dimana lagi?"

"Disini," Sehun lalu menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu di dalam ciuman mereka, Sehun hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang mendalam kepada Baekhyun. Perasaan yang sangat besar, hingga Sehun merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Selang 3 menit berlalu, Baekhyun mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Sehun karena ia sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aku hanya mesum saat bersamamu, salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggairahkan, hyung." Sehun lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelas statistika, kelas yang akan Baekhyun masuki pagi ini.

"Hyung?"

"Eum?"

"Kau ada acara tidak malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke restoran sepupuku yang baru dibuka, hyung. Mereka mengadakan barbeque party malam ini dan aku ingin bermesraan denganmu, hyung."

"Tidak, aku tidak ada acara. Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, sayang." Sehun mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum ia masuk ke kelasnya.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}

"Kau mau kemana, Baek? Malam malam begini," Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sneakers nya. Baekhyun terlihat bergaya casual namun masih menampilkan sisi manisnya, karena apapun yang dipakai Baekhyun akan terlihat manis.

"Ah, itu, adik kelasku ingin mengajakku ke pembukaan restoran sepupunya." Baekhyun lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "apakah kau mengijinkannya, Yeol? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa seijinmu."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bisakah ia mempercayakan Baekhyun kepada adik kelas Baekhyun itu? Jika terjadi apa apa pada Baekhyun bagaimana? "Baiklah, sayang. Aku mengijinkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau harus menelponku jika ada apa apa, Baek. Dan satu lagi, jangan pulang terlalu larut. Kau juga harus bisa mengeluarkan jurus hapkidomu itu jika ada apa apa. Berhati-hatilah, Baek." Chanyeol mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin bermesraan dengan Baekhyun malam ini karena besok ia akan melembur hingga larut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun lebih memilih pergi dengan adik kelasnya.

"Yeol, kau kenapa? Wajahmu begitu muram,"Baekhyun menyentuh pipi suaminya itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak suka jika Chanyeol sudah menyimpan sesuatu diluar sepengetahuannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa apa sayang. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan di satu sisi juga aku tak ingin mengekangmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan intens. Baekhyun ingin menangis, bagaimana bisa ia pergi dengan Sehun sementara suaminya sedang berada di rumah? Coba jika Baekhyun berada di posisi Chanyeol, apakah ia bisa memaafkan dan menerima Baekhyun? Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun harus segera mengambil keputusan, ia harus memilih antara Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangisnya untuk keluar. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menahan tangis pun merangkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa? Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Baek. Mungkin aku sudah meminum racun tikus jika dulu kau menolak lamaranku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Melepasmu sama saja dengan melepas jiwaku. Aku bisa mati, Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan serius.

"Baiklah Yeol, aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan pulang larut malam, aku akan berhati hati. Aku mencintaimu, Yeol." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Jaga hatimu, Baek..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat mewah itu dan mendapati Sehun sudah bersandar di corvette stingray miliknya. Sehun terlihat sangat rapi dengan jaket hitam dan kaos birunya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris lalu menghampiri Oh Sehun.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Sehun membukakan pintu corvettenya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu masuk dan menutup pintu mobil Sehun. Ia menahan tangis saat melihat Sehun, sungguh, ia masih sangat mencintai Sehun. Dan ia juga bisa melihat keseriusan Sehun padanya dari mata Sehun.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kau terlihat sedih,"

"Oh Sehun, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun lalu menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Sehun erat sambil terisak di dalam membalas pelukan Baekhyun lalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu sedang kalut sekarang. Dan ia tidak ingin putus dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyung. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"A-Aku... tidak bisa memilih..."

"Kau tidak usah memilih, hyung. Selamanya menjadi kekasihmu pun aku tak apa, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Sudah, jangan bersedih. Ini adalah kencan kita, kau harus berbahagia hari ini, hyung..." Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

10 menit mengendarai mobilnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di restoran milik sepupu Sehun. Sehun pun membukakakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, dan mereka berjalan menuju restoran itu dengan tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Semua pandangan mengarah ke Sehun dan Baekhyun, takjub. Sehun tampan, dan Baekhyun manis.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, hyung?" ucap Sehun sambil membolak balik buku menu.

"Umm... strawberry shortcake dan strawberry smoothie saja."

"Baiklah, satu strawberry shortcake, satu strawberry smoothie, dan satu americano." Ucap Sehun kepada sang waitress. Waitress itu lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi meja Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun, "aku merindukanmu."

"Eh? Kau ini, selalu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita pergi ke London, heum? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku, hyung. Bukti bahwa aku serius kepadamu." Sehun membelai lembut pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Hun. A-aku... Chanyeol..."

"Sst, jangan menyebutkan namanya saat kita berdua, sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk sejenak, lalu Sehun menarik tengkuk Baekhyun yang menurutnya saat itu benar benar manis. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan alhasil mata mereka berdua bertemu. Sehun menatap mata Baekhyun, dan vice versa. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun. Saat Baekhyun ingin melepas ciumannya, Sehun menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Baek... Hyun..."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun mendengar suara baritone yang mereka kenal itu, lalu melepas ciuman satu sama lain. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama sama menoleh, dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan mejanya. Baekhyun terbelalak, ia tidak akan menyangka situasi seperti ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun tidak akan menyangka bahwa suaminya akan memergokinya berciuman dengan Oh Sehun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain kaget.

"Aku perlu kita bicara di rumah, Baek." Chanyeol lalu berjalan cepat meningalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bangkit dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memasuki bugatti veyron-nya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun menangis meneriaki nama Chanyeol di jalan raya.

"Chanyeol!"

Sehun lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menangis meraung-raung. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu, diusapnya punggung rapuh itu untuk menenangkannya. Sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Hatinya juga ikut merasakan sakit.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, hyung. Aku juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Chanyeol-hyung." Sehun lalu memapah Baekhyun menuju corvette-nya. Sehun mengemudi dengan sedikit cepat, ia benar benar harus menyelesaikan semua dengan Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih menangis di samping Sehun. Sehun merasa hatinya dihujam tombak ratusan kali saat melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Sehun lalu memapah Baekhyun yang masih terisak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol yang berada di depan pintu pun menahan amarah yang memuncak saat melihat Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Jongin yang mendengar tangisan Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan istriku sekarang juga." Ucap suara baritone Chanyeol tegas.

"Chanyeol, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikir—"

"Cukup, Baek." Sehun lalu melepas pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Chanyeol menahan tangannya yang ingin menghajar Sehun saat itu juga. "Jongin, bawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu memapah Baekhyun menuju kamar. Saat itu hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun yang ada di ruang tamu. Tatapan mata keduanya memancarkan amarah yang meluap-luap, namun mereka menahannya karena Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon. Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau melepasnya." Ucap Sehun sembari menunduk. Ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia lalu menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang, brengsek!?"

"Hajar aku. Jika kau tidak membiarkan aku bersama Baekhyun, lebih baik kau bunuh aku."

"Ya, aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!" Chanyeol akan melayangkan pukulannya kearah Sehun.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang akan memukul Sehun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa istrinya itu sangat ketakutan dari tubuh bergetarnya yang masih memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Ma... maaf, Sehun, a-aku memilih Chanyeol... a-aku tidak bisa denganmu lagi Sehun, kita putus... maafkan aku..." Baekhyun lalu membantu Sehun berdiri, namun Sehun sangat lemas mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol juga membelalakkan mata mendengar Baekhyun lebih memilihnya ketimbang Sehun. Perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya, kini Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya lagi. Ya, lagi, karena perasaan itu pernah terbagi dengan Sehun.

"Kumohon, hyung... aku mencintaimu... kumohon..." Sehun berlutut seraya memegang tangan Baekhyun. Air mata lolos dari mata Sehun.

"Aku rela apa saja kau ambil, Chanyeol-hyung, asalkan jangan Baekhyun-hyung... kumohon... aku mencintainya..."

"Maafkan aku, Sehun, maaf..." Baekhyun membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Jongin, setirilah Sehun untuk pulang ke rumahnya, aku perlu berbicara dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangan Sehun.

"Baik, hyung."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kini suasana hening melanda kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ranjang mereka, dengan Baekhyun yang terus terusan menyeka air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipinya itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Yeol..." Baekhyun mencoba menatap wajah suaminya itu.

"Ka-kau boleh me-menceraikanku kalau kau mau, Yeol..." Baekhyun limbung ke lantai saat mengucap kata 'cerai' itu. Chanyeol akhirnya membalikkan badannya melihat Baekhyun.

"Bodoh," Chanyeol lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di lantai, "aku memang sangat kecewa padamu, Baek..."

"Ma-maaf... maafkan aku... maaf..."

"...tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepasmu..."

"Chan... Yeol?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang lebih baik bagimu, sehingga hanya aku pegangan bagimu. Aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, ini salahku juga karena belum menjadi suami yang baik bagimu." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau membuka lembaran baru dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terbelalak, "Setelah semua kejadian ini? Kau masih ingin melanjutkannya denganku, Yeol? Tidak, aku yang brengsek ini tidak pantas untukmu, Yeol."

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Park Chanyeol akan selamanya mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku jika aku melepasmu. Aku akan merajut semua kembali denganmu, Baek. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berpaling lagi dan aku akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kumohon, Baek." Chanyeol mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku mau, Yeol. Aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengisi hatiku kecuali kau. Aku minta maaf atas segalanya, dan aku mau kita membuka lembaran baru, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan air mata melihat Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Terimakasih." Chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun yang terbawa suasana pun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

{}{}{}{}{}}{{}}{}{}

_**2 Years later...**_

"Kau ingin menjenguknya, Baek?" Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat pada laptopnya bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap siap.

"Eum. Sudah 2 minggu kita ke Jepang dan aku tidak menjenguknya, Yeol." Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di pangkuannya. Chanyeol lalu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kelewat manis lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Mau kuantar, baby?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, Baek."

"Baiklah, ayo."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menuju ke garasi dimana bugatti veyron milik Chanyeol diparkir. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kursi pengemudi. Bugatti veyron milik Chanyeol meluncur selama 20 menit di jalan, lalu sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, menjenguk Oh Sehun.

'Rumah Sakit Jiwa Bucheon'

-FIN-

MAAFKAN SAYA YE T^T

FF INI CLICHE BANGET, duh gak usah dibaca juga gak papa kok. Gue ikhlas TAT

Maaf bagi yang udah terlanjur baca ff crappy ini, duh sumpah ini ff macam apaaa T^T

Maaf aduhhh, maaf deh pokoknya T^Tv

Nb : dengerin EXO – My Answer deh, enak banget '-')b


End file.
